1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fake bait having an adjustment device, and more particularly, to one having a resistant board which is disposed in the head of the fake bait and adjustable for controlling the depth of the fake bait in the water, without the need to replace different fake baits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional fake bait has a resistant board which is disposed under the head of the fake bait at a certain angle. Different fake baits are used in different water depths. The user has to purchase various fake baits having resistant boards in different lengths for fishing.